The Definition of Perfection
by Pand
Summary: Will Brennan be able to get the girl of his dreams, before it is too late? and she decides to marry someone else. SB! Maybe JL. Please Read & Review! My Internet has been down the last few months that is why i have not been updating! I'm sorry! Pand
1. The meeting

**The Definition of Perfection.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Except Jacob Callaghan he is my own character. Any coincidences with the plot (or lack of) are totally coincidental. I promise! Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

**Author:** Pand

**Summary:** Will Brennan be able to get the girl of his dreams, before it is too late and she decides to marry someone else. S/B! Maybe J/L. Please Read & Review!

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my First ever fic! So please Read & Review! Let me know what you think. This fic is set a few years after season 3. Mutant X are no longer a team and have all moved on with their lives, except Brennan. Sorry for any mistakes throughout this fic!

**Chapter 1: Will be written in Brennan's POV.**

* * *

The Definition of Perfection.

At first these feelings i had for Shalimar had confused and scared the hell out of me. Only because i didn't understand them. But, after time i accepted the fact that i thought of Shalimar as more then a "Friend".

Me being the fool that i am, had left for 6 months. I just needed to get my head around these feelings that i had for Shal. Now, the there was only one small problem. Shalimar was engaged to this idiot named Jacob Callaghan. According to Jess he is some Big hot shot lawyer.

* * *

So... Now, I'm sitting at the bar of one Mutant X old local hand outs. Waiting for jesse and lexa and attempting to drown my own pain away. I really don't know what I'm doing here all i know is that i got a call for them to meet them here there was some big major thing we had to talk about.

30 MINUTES LATER...

fashionably late as usual they finally decide to show. I guess i didn't realize how much people can change in 6 months. The guys have changed so much from the last time i saw them.

The guys make there way over to me. I don't think i have ever been this nervous. Lexa is the first one to reach me, and she does something i was not expecting. She god damn punches me!

After i finally recover from the shock. I calmly, no more like scream...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was short. I know you may be confused but you will find out what is going on if you want me to continue.

Anyway...thank you for reading my fic. So here the important part. What did you think? Was it crap? Should i never write again? If you have any idea's I'm all ears!. Please let me know what you thought of it. Thanks again! Pand xxx


	2. What!

**The Definition of Perfection.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Except Jacob Callaghan he is my own character. Any coincidences with the plot (or lack of) are totally coincidental. I promise! Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

**Author:** Pand

**Summary:** Will Brennan be able to get the girl of his dreams, before it is too late and she decides to marry someone else. S/B! Maybe J/L. Please Read & Review!

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my First ever fic! So please Read & Review! Let me know what you think. This fic is set a few years after season 3. Mutant X are no longer a team and have all moved on with their lives, except Brennan. Sorry for any mistakes throughout this fic!

Note: A Special Thanks to **angeleyes452** who was my first ever reviewer and to anyone else who has read this fic so far, even if you didn't like it. Thanks for at least reading it! Well let's get back to the shall we?

* * *

Chapter 2:- The meeting...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?", Brennan yelled in shock. He could not believe LEXA of all people had just smacked him.

"THAT IS FOR LEAVING WITHOUT SO MUCH AS AN EXPLINATION!", Lexa yelled with as much force as Brennan had at her.

"AN THIS!...", Lexa started to move towards Brennan again with great speed. Brennan who thought he going to get another smack, Clenched his eyes shut and waited for the impending slap. But, was shocked to hell when Lexa hugged him.

"An this... Is my way of saying welcome home, sparky!", Lexa giggled at the look on Brennan's face as she knew he hated that nick name.

"How many times have i told you not to call me that?" Brennan asked. As he knew she knew he HATED that nick name!.

"I've lost count. But, it's not going to stop me.", Lexa said laughing.

Jesse who had been standing on the sidelines, watching as all of this went on couldn't help but laugh. It was so much like old times. But, as much as he was enjoying this. Knew they were here for a very important reason... decided to intervene before they really got started.

"HEY!", Jesse yelled. Attracting a few strange looks from other customers sitting all around the bar. But, he just decided to ignore them.

"There's no need to shout Jesse", Lexa said slightly annoyed that he had interrupted her fun.

"Hey! Don't get angry at me for being the mature one as usual! But, were here for a reason remember!", jesse said angrily to Lexa.

Lexa looked at Jesse for a moment, then apologizing for her behavior. Brennan who thought this was rather comical couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out laughing. But, quickly stopped when he received a death glare from Lexa. And quickly decided to change the subject.

"So... Not that I'm not happy to see you guys. But, why did you call me? And what are we doing here?", Brennan asked in a slightly confused voice.

"Why don't we go sit down?", suggested Lexa. Pointing to table the the far end of the bar.

They all made there way over to the table. Once seated Brennan asked again in a rather annoyed voice.

"An' i will ask again! Why did you call? And What are we doing here?. And actually were is Shal. I know she engaged but, i thought she would at least want to see me!", Brennan ranted.

"Brennan, we think Shalimar is in serious trouble.", Jesse informed a rather annoyed Brennan.

"WHAT?", Brennan all but shouted.

"Is she ok? Where is she? How is she in danger? Jesse what is going on?", Brennan rambled at once.

"Well you see the thing is..."

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** I know it is short again. Sorry. Idea's are welcome. If i really like an idea... i may use it in the fic. Shalimar will be appearing in chap 4 or 5 I PROMISE! So, please bear with me!

Please let me know what you think? Did you hate it? Was it too boring? Review and let me know. Thanks! Pand xxx


	3. here we go

**The Definition of Perfection.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Except Jacob Callaghan he is my own character. Any coincidences with the plot (or lack of) are totally coincidental. I promise! Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

**Author:** Pand

**Summary:** Will Brennan be able to get the girl of his dreams, before it is too late and she decides to marry someone else. S/B! Maybe J/L. Please Read & Review!

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my First ever fic! So please Read & Review! Let me know what you think. This fic is set a few years after season 3. Mutant X are no longer a team and have all moved on with their lives, except Brennan. Sorry for any mistakes throughout this fic!

_ITALIC: Shalimar's thought's._

* * *

"Well the thing is…." Jesse was suddenly cut of by an explosive Brennan.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE PROBLEM IS JESS!" shouted Brennan. "If there is even the slightest chance that Shalimar is in danger we have to help her!"

"NO" Shouted Lexa. Brennan just looked at her like she had lost her mind. He then looked to Jesse for support. But, Jesse did not back him like he had expected him to.

"Lexa's right, Brennan." Jesse said in a sad tone. "An' before you start jumping to conclusions. Please just come with us and we will explain everything!" Promised Jesse.

Brennan looked from Jesse to Lexa and then back again. "This had better be good, Jess!" Brennan spat out angrily. He couldn't believe they weren't telling him what was going on with Shal!

"Listen man… I know you're angry. But, please just come with us!" Jesse said silently pleading with Brennan.

"FINE!" Brennan said walking to the door. Jesse and Lexa shared a look, and then followed Brennan outside.

"Brennan, follow us" instructed Lexa. Brennan who was very annoyed at this time, but did as he was instructed.

Mean while on the other side of town

Shalimar Fox huffed and puffed as she tried to get the last minute details finished in time for her impending wedding.

"_Why the hell can't these idiots do anything right!" _After a few moments Shal got annoyed and called a break. "OK! Everybody take a break, and be back in 1 hour. Thank you!"

Shalimar and found herself getting more and more annoyed with this wedding everyday. "_Why the hell did I agree to marry this guy again? Because he is the love of my life?"_ Shalimar let out a little chuckle.

"MAN! Who am I kidding! I know that I am just settling for second best as I know I can't have what I really want." Shalimar spoke aloud, to herself.

Shalimar and found herself thinking more and more about Brennan each day. She knew that she loved him, she had for years. But, she knew she could never tell him as she knew he didn't love her. "I really wish I could see him again" Shalimar spoke softly to herself.

Little did she know that she was going to get her wish. As he was pulling up outside her exact location.

TBC….

* * *

Ok, guys let me know what you think! Shalimar and Brennan are going to meet in the next chap. And you find out why Shalimar is in danger!

A special thanks to **Nikki** who reviewed both chaps today. Thanks to everyone else who read it! Please read & review! Pand xxx


	4. Guess Who?

**The Definition of perfection.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! Except Jacob Callaghan he is my own character. Any coincidences with the plot (or lack of) are totally coincidental. I promise! Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

**Author:** Pand

**Summary:** Will Brennan be able to get the girl of his dreams, before it is too late and she decides to marry someone else. S/B! Maybe J/L. Please Read & Review!

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my First ever fic! So please Read & Review! Let me know what you think. This fic is set a few years after season 3. Mutant X are no longer a team and have all moved on with their lives, except Brennan. Sorry for any mistakes throughout this fic!

* * *

Jesse stopped the car and look over his shoulder to see Brennan, who had been sulking in the back seat ever since they had left the bar. But, Jesse realized that Brennan didn't even realize the car had stopped moving. Jesse decided it was time to snap him out of it.

"Brennan, come on snap out if it. We're here."

"Mmmmm... Sorry Jess. Did you say something?" asked Brennan.

"Yeah, i did. I said were here."

"Ok. So... Where is here again?" asked a rather confused Brennan. He didn't understand why they had brought him here. All he wanted to know was why was Shal in danger. But, he knew Jesse must have a good reason for not telling him, so he was going to have to trust him and hope that he would sooner or later. He was personally hoping for sooner. But, his gut feeling was telling him that it was going to be the later part.

"Well, Brennan... If you look outside you will see we are at a church" Lexa said in a teasing manner.

"Wow! Really? Because i thought we were at the beauty salon" Brennan teased back.

Lexa just looked at Brennan smiled and then just laughed. Brennan looked at Lexa and allowed a look of shock to pass across his face.

"Jesse... Oh My God! Did you see that! She is actually smiled. I think this is the first time i have ever seen her show any type of facial expression. The botox injections must have finally wore off."

Lexa had stopped laughing by now and and looked shocked at first. But, that look quickly changed and if looks could kill, Brennan would be a dead man.

"Brennan, dude. I suggest you apologize to her now! Or if your not careful she will be burying you in the church!" Jesse said in a very serious tone.

Brennan seeing the look on Lexa face decided to take Jesse's advice. "Yeah lex, I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean it, Honest. It's just nice to see you relaxed enough around us to actually joke or even smile." Brennan rushed out all at once.

Just as lexa was about to give one of her usual come back lines Jesse jumped in before things got out of hand. "Right then... Brennan, the reason we brought you here was because... Shalimar is in there right now. We need you to talk to her and see try and let her stay with her and Jacob for a few days."

Brennan was about to interrupt but Jesse just gave him the look and he shut up and let him continue. "We have recently received some information that Jacob is working for one of our enemies and is just using Shal to try and get information about Mutant X. You know the usual stuff locations, codes and informant names. We need you to find out what you can about him from Shal and see what she knows."

Brennan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me to just show up after all of this time and start lying to her! Jesse i won't do that to her. And you should know that i can't lie to her. Man... she can read me like an open book!" ranted Brennan. "Can't you just talk to her and explain this information to her?"

"I wish we could. But, she won't have anything to do with us." Explained Jesse.

"What? Why?" Brennan was getting confused and fast. He could not believe Shal would not talk to them. Lexa he could understand but, Jesse? He was like her baby brother.

"There was an incident with Jacob a few months ago with Lexa. He kept trying to come onto her and wouldn't take no for an answer. So... We told Shalimar about it. When she confronted him about it he twisted things and said Lexa came onto him and Shal believed him. I tried to tell Shalimar that lexa would not do that but, You know how she gets. She accused us of trying to stop her from being happy. After that she told us to leave and not to come back, because if we did it would be the biggest mistake of our lives."

Brennan could not believe this! This did not sound anything like the loving Feral he was used to. "I can't believe this! What else don't i know? Wait why didn't you call me? You had my number you could have got in contact with me at any time! If i had known about this sooner i could have tried to calm her down and convince her Jacob was a lying little scum bag!"

"We knew you need time to sort things out. That's why we left it as long as we did. Know why don't you go in there and talk to her. You don't have to use our idea tell her we sent you, it's up to you. Just find out all that you can. Shalimar will talk to you she always has, You can get her to open up about things even when she doesn't want to." lexa spoke gently.

"ok, i will talk to her but... i cant guarantee anything but i will try." With that Brennan got out the car and started to walk to the church entrance. He stopped when he heared his name being called.

"Brennan!" he turned and looked at Jesse. "Call me or Lex when you wan a ride back. If you don't stay with Shal you can stay with us." With that jesse drove off.

Brennan just smiled and walked to the church doors, he then suddenly stopped. He was about to see Shal after all this time. He was excited and nervous at the same time. What if she didn't want to see him? But, he was just gonna have to find out. So with that thought he opened the doors and made his way inside.

* * *

Inside the church...

Shalimar was inside just putting the last of the stuff away when she heard the main church doors open. Jacob was meant to be meeting her in an hour. She just thought he surprising her by showing up early. "You know Jacob if you want to surprise me you shouldn't use the door. I can hear them being opened remember" She called over her shoulder.

"Hey, Shal. Long time no see." Brennan replied in a gentle voice.

Shalimar could not believe this. Brennan was hear, right now! Not believing her hearing she sniffed slightly. Catching a whiff of his sent. "Please still be there when i turn around".

Shalimar slowly turned and couldn't believe her eyes he was here. "Brennan" Shalimar said slowly. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Please tell me your real."

"It's me Shal." Brennan could see the tears in her eyes. "So... Do i get a hug or are we just gonna stand here all day?" Brennan Joked walking slowly towards her. Shalimar slowly started to walk towards as well. But, after a few steps she started moving quicker. Shalimar threw her self into Brennan's open arms.

"Hey Shal" Brennan said to her.

"Hey." Shalimar replied, he voice was thick with emotion. Shalimar pulled back for a second and looked at him. Putting her hand on his cheek. "God, i have missed you so much!" Shalimar replied with a slight sob.

"I missed you too Shal." Brennan said with a smile. Pulling her back into a his strong arms.

* * *

Mean while in a secret hide out...

"Well... Mr Callaghan. Have you made any progress since our last meeting?" Replied the dark figure.

"Yes, sir. I believe i have. Shalimar is starting to talk to me about Mutant X and it's old mission. I believe that in a few more weeks after we are married. She will want to be more open with her new husband." Jacob replied with a cruel smile.

"Very well, see that she does. We are getting extremely tired of your lack of progress" The dark figure replied in a threatening manner.

"I won't let you down, sir." Jacob replied.

"See that you don't and we will make sure you will get a seat on our table as we promised."

"Thank you, sir. I will not let you down. Most importantly i will not let the Dominion down!"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: First of Sorry it took me so long to update. Secondly, Thank you to **MadMutant, Jess, angeleyes452, tampabay15 & AngelicTorture **who reviewed and to anyone else who read the chap. You guys are the best. Finally another big thanks to **AngelicTorture **for her great advice.

So, if anyone decides to read this let me know what you think? Do you like it? Is it crap? Let me know! If you want to send a flame mail you can, i would prefer it if you told me the truth anyway. Thanks! Pand xx


	5. Will you

The Definition of Perfection.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Jacob Callaghan he is my own character. Any coincidences with the plot (or lack of) are totally coincidental. I promise! Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel.

Author: Pand

Summary: Will Brennan be able to get the girl of his dreams, before it is too late and she decides to marry someone else. S/B! Maybe J/L. Please Read & Review!

A/N: Hey guys! This is my First ever fic! So please Read & Review! Let me know what you think. This fic is set a few years after season 3. Mutant X are no longer a team and have all moved on with their lives, except Brennan. Sorry for any mistakes throughout this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... How do you think Shal will react to seeing Brennan after all of this time?" asked Lexa.

"To be honest I'm not completely sure. We both saw how devastated she was when he left! I think apart of her will want to hug him for a while. But, another part will want to beat the crap out of him for leaving and not telling her that he was leaving." Jesse said with a slight laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if he came back with 1 or 2 bruises. We both know how Shal can be when she is angry."

"I know what you mean. It will be nice for someone else to be in her bad books for once!" laughed Lexa

"Do you think he will be able to get through to her? I mean if Brennan can't convince her, then we are totally screwed!"

"Hey! Calm it down would yeah! Don't you think you are being a little dramatic here? I mean, come on... This is Brennan were talkin' about! When have you ever known him not to be able to win Shalimar round? This is a done deal! Now, just relax." Lexa couldn't believe how Jesse was reacting. She knew he missed Shalimar a lot and if she was being honest she missed the temperamental Feral as well. Not that she would ever let either of the guys know.

"Sorry. It's just...I...I really miss her Lex. It hasn't been the same without her for the past few months. Hell! I even missed Brennan. I just hope he can convince her what a lying little scum bag Jacob is. So she can finally come home." Jesse said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry Jess. I know i don't say it often but, you have to trust that Brennan will be able to convince her. If anyone can get Shal to see the truth about this guy, Brennan can. Now, lets stop the mopping and go get something to eat because I'm starved! And If your a really good boy i will buy you some dessert."

"Wow, really? Man... Lex you know just what to say to a guy when he is down in the dumps!" Teased Jesse. "And thanks about what you said i know you right. I just have to have faith in Brennan and hope he can convince her to come home."

"No problem Jesse. Now, lets get going i need food!"

"OK! Ok! I don't know about you but I'm in the mood some Italian. What do you say? Some great Italian food, some nice wine?"

"That sounds great. And if i didn't know you better i would say this sounded like a date to me."

"What would you do if i said it was?"

"I would like that, but if i agree to go on any dates with you. You have to ask me first"

"Fine then. Lexa would you like to out on a date with me" asked Jesse in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yes, i would like that very much and since you asked me out that means you have to buying dinner and that includes dessert." lexa said in rather smug voice.

"What? Oh, man! No fair!" complained Jesse. "If you throw in a kiss you have got a deal"

"I think i can handle that" With that Lexa leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Jesse looked at Lexa in shock. Lexa just laughed and said. "Now, if you are a good boy i will give you a real kiss after dinner."

"DEAL!" With that Jesse threw the car into reverse and headed towards the restaurant.

TBC...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : I would like to say a special thanks to MadMutant, AngelicTorture, LizzieH1313, angeleyes452, Jess & Nik who reviewed and to anyone else who read the chap. You guys all rock!**

**A/N 2:- I am so sorry! That it has taken me so long to update this fic! Between College, all of my course work & the ward i have had no time to do pretty much anything! I know it it is a short chap, but i wanted to post something. I will be able to write my chaps a lot quicker soon, as i officially finish college on the 4th September! YAY! Once again I'm really sorry! So... Here**


	6. apology

**The Definition of Perfection**

Shalimar pulled herself out of Brennan's arms and slightly moved away, she could not believe he was really here. She was so happy that he had finally come back but, a small part of her was angry at him for leaving and not telling her that he was ok. But, the more she thought about it the more angry she got.

Brennan had felt Shalimar pull out of his arms and just look at him. He could tell that she was thinking about something by the look of concentration on her face. He then saw her facial expressions slowly start to change. She was slowly starting to look more & more angry. Brennan knew from previous experience that it was not a good thing to have Shalimar angry at you, you had a tendency to get hurt when she was angry at you.

"Shal?" Brennan said in nervous voice.

Shalimar looked up at Brennan with a look of pure rage on her face. He slowly started to slowly walk backwards from the petite feral. Shalimar flashed her eyes at him and now, he knew she was most likely going to the crap beaten out of him. Suddenly, Brennan felt a sharp pain in his stomach and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. Brennan looked up at Shalimar in shock. He had known she would try to hit him, bit had thought he would at least be able to try and be able to stop her. This was so not his day. When he felt like he had sufficiently recovered from Shalimar's powerful punch he managed to gasp out. "Man, what is it with women wanting to hit me today!?" Brennan asked himself.

"What are you tal... Wait! Why did another women hit you?" She asked.

Brennan slowly got up of the floor. But, he did not make eye contact with her. "Erm.. Well.. ah... You see the thing is..." Brennan stuttered.

"No wait! Actually this can wait until some other time! I want to know why you left!"

Shalimar waited for Brennan's response and waited. When he didn't respond she lost it.

"Will you please just say something!" Rawed Shalimar. "You at least owe me some sort of explanation to why you left the way did Brennan."

"What do you want me to say ,Shal?"

"The truth would be nice!"

"The truth? Shalimar, there are a lot of different reason's to why i left. I can't just give you one specific reason for why i left the way i did." Brennan tried to explain.

"That is not good enough! I know you Bren, a lot better then you would like to admit and i know you would not leave without at least one main reason! And i want you to tell me what that reason was or what those reasons were!" she screamed.

Brennan was really starting to get annoyed with her not accepting what he was saying. If she knew him as well as she claimed she did, she should know he would not just tell her like that. "I can't tell you that Shal"

"Why the hell not! I want to know why you left without telling me!"

"It's personal Shal! Now will you please drop it!" Brennan said in a raised voice.

"NO! I won't just dro..." Shalimar never got a chance to finish her sentence.

"Shalimar, are you in here baby?" someone shouted.

Brennan looked at the door just in time to see Jacob walk through. Shalimar looked at door and saw Jacob standing there.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" Shalimar asked. He was not due to come and pick her up for a while yet.

"I finished early so, i thought i would surprise yo..." Jacob suddenly stopped talking, as he saw someone behind Shalimar. He took one look at Brennan and quickly took a defensive stance.

"Mulwray!"

"J.C!" Brennan's face contorted in anger, he allowed Electricity to appear on his hands. Jacob quickly looked at the Electricity dancing around on Brennan finger tips, smirked and quickly did the same.

"What the hell do you think you are both doing!?" Shalimar looked at both of the Elementals in complete shock she could not believe this was going on. She knew she would have to do something before either one of them, decided to attack the other first.

"Both of you stop this right now! And How the hell do you even know each other?" Shalimar was really confused by this point. Why did stuff like this keep happening to her? She finally had a normal life, well as normal as you could get when you were a New Mutant, then all of this happens. And now, the 2 most important guys in her life looked like they were ready to beat the crap out of each other.

Shalimar saw Jacob and Brennan both start to move forward. Now, she knew she was in deep shit. She had to stop this before either one of them got hurt. So, she did the only thing she could. She stepped directly in the middle of them. "Both of you stop this, now!"

Jacob just seemed to ignore her and went to walk around her. Shalimar saw he was about to do this. So she mimicked his movement, and put her hands on his chest to stop him. "Jacob! What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am i doing? He is the one that started this!" He said looking down at her, with a angry, yet shocked look on his face.

"I don't care who started! Both of you stop this whole light show you have got going on. Somebody could walk in here and see the both of you! Now get ride of it!" She said looking from Jacob to Brennan.

Brennan looked back and forth from Shalimar and J.C or should he say "Jacob" Shalimar could see that he was not going to do this willingly.

"Brennan, please stop this!" Shalimar practically begged him.

He looked at her and to Jacob one more time and then allowed the Electricity on fingertips to dissipate. Shalimar then looked at Jacob and he did the same.

"Ok, i can't deal with this shit right now. So, Jacob i need to you to leave." She asked softly. She saw he was about to object and put a stop to it. "Please!?" She saw the hurt look on his face and then walked to him and pulled him aside. Mainly so he did not have to look at Brennan. But, also so that Brennan would not over hear what she was saying.

"Jacob, Please do this for me. I can tell you both have some serious issues with each other. But, i really need to talk to Bren, and i can't do that if you 2 will be at each others throats every 5 minutes." Shalimar tried to explain. Shalimar could tell by the look on his face that he was going to do as she asked.

"Ok! But, i want to go down on the record as i objected to the whole thing." He said with a slight laugh. He then suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss, which Shalimar gladly returned.

Brennan saw this and then had to look away. Brennan felt like his heart was breaking. It was hard enough to have thought of her with another guy. But, now knowing she was with J.C made it so much harder.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Shalimar said sweetly and pulled him into a quick hug. But, what shalimar did not see was Jacob looking at Brennan with a smug smile on his face. He had saw the hurt look on Brennan's face and wanted to rub it in; and also show him that he had lost Shalimar for good. With this he left the church.

Shalimar slowly turned to Brennan and the expression she saw on his face almost broke her heart. She had never seen him look so hurt before. Brennan saw that Shalimar was looking at him and he quickly tried to hide the hurt look on his face. But, he knew it was too late and that she had saw the look.

"Bren, please tell me what that was all about? How do you know Jacob?" Shalimar had decided to ignore the hurt look on his face and she knew Brennan would not want to talk about it.

Brennan was so greatful that she decided to drop the whole face thing. But, he kinda wished she would drop this subject as well. He knew that he would not be that lucky and she would not stop asking till she got the answers she was looking for. He would prefer the answers to come from him and not that lying scum bag of a fiancée of hers.

"OK, Shal. I will answer all of your questions. But, can we please go somewhere else. This is not exactly the best place for this conversation." Brennan said making a hand gesture pointing to their current surroundings.

"What? Oh.. yeah sure!" Shalimar readily agreed. As long as she got the answers that she wanted, she did not mind going elsewhere.

They slowly made there way out of the church and then a thought suddenly occurred to shalimar.

"Brennan,how did you know i would be here today?"

"Erm... Jesse and Lexa told me." Brennan said nervously. He did not know how she would react to hearing about them. "And before you ask, they have told me everything that has happened between you guys and yes, i believe Lexa's accusations. I know she has never been completely honest with us at times. But, I honestly believe that she would not lie about something like that."

"Oh.. ok then." Shalimar said in a small voice. She had kinda thought she would be able to tell him was meant to have happened. But, what shocked her the most was that he believed Lexa. But, she then remembered what had happened in the church between both of the guys. So, she decided she was not that shocked that he believed lexa.

Brennan could see that it had shocked Shalimar when he had mentioned that subject. He decided that he did not want to get into this conversation with her, so he changed the subject. "So... You know any good place we can go to talk? I vote somewhere Public if possible. You are less likely to try and kill me if you don't like the answers i come up with." Brennan joked.

"Yeah, Well that is true" Shalimar said with a smile. "How about we go to the local park? After all it is a nice day."

"That sounds great Shal. Oh, by the way we will have to take your car as Jesse & Lexa dropped me of here and my bike is still parked at the club."

"Ok, that's fine. How 'bout we get goin' then?"

With this they both walked to where Shalimar's car was parked and made their way to the local park. On the way to the park they both mostly kept to themselves as neither knew what to say. Both Shalimar and Brennan felt like they could cut the tension in the car with a knife. Brennan was the first one to actually try and break some of the tension between the both of them.

"Hey, Shal?"

"Yeah?" She said, giving him a quick glance.

"Do you think this situation could be anymore awkward if we tried?" Brennan tried to joke. Inwardly hoping to get some sort of reaction from her.

Shalimar looked over at Brennan and let out a little giggle. "I know what you mean, Bren." Shalimar said with a big smile, as quick as the smile came, as soon as it was gone.

"Anger aside. I'm really happy that your here Brennan and it's nice to know that your safe and nothing bad did happen to you."

Brennan looked away from Shalimar for a moment and then looked back. "Shalimar, you have to know that i would never do anything to deliberately hurt or worry you, and if i did i am truly sorry."

"I know" Shalimar said with a slight smile. With most of the tension now gone, they both sat in a relatively comfortable silence the rest of the way to the park.

TBC...

**A/N:- Sorry for taking so long. Will update again as soon as i can. Thanks to those of you who reviewed an i will try an use your ideas. Sorry for all the mistakes. Pand xx**


	7. lets talk

**The Definition of Perfection**

**A/N:- **- **Ahhh...it's been far too long since I've updated! So here goes...****I am currently in work, while i am posting this chapter. I am bored out of my mind an i'm stuck here for another 17 hrs yet. So, Let me know what you think, thanks. Any idea's you have you want me to add let me know an i will try to add them. Please read & review. Pand xx**

**Chapter 7: - **

Jacob had seen Shalimar & Brennan leave together. He knew that Brennan's return had not been a coincidence. The other's had to have something to do with his return. Now, he just had to figure out away to get ride of him, before Brennan told Shalimar too much about his past.

"This is Special Agent Jacob Callaghan, I need to speak to the director now! Tell him we have a Problem regarding my assignment."

Now that most of the tension between them had been resolved. Shalimar & Brennan found themselves settling into there old routine as they walked through the park.

Brennan found himself thanking his lucky stars that Shalimar had stepped in when she had, things between himself and Jacob could have easily escalated out of control. He was still in partial shock to have found out that it was Jacob, Shalimar was marrying. As far as he had known he had died years ago, involving a high speed pursuit with the police. Brennan had been lucky to get out of that little incident alive.

For as long as he had known Jacob he had been totally against any type of commitment what so ever. He figured that he could have changed as he had not seen him about 6 yrs. But, Brennan had a feeling that this had not changed. If his feeling was right Shalimar was going to get hurt. An' he knew he had to prevent that no matter what the cost.

"Why don't we stop here?" Shalimar suggested as she sat. She knew from coming here in the past with Jacob that it would be quiet and that there would few i anyone around at the moment. That is why she had suggested it.

"Ok" Brennan said sitting down beside her.

After several minutes neither had spoken. They just staring at each other and smiling. Brennan looked at Shalimar awkwardly. He couldn't help but smile when he thought that they were like a pair of teenagers on a first date. At this thought he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" shalimar asked.

"I was just thinking i feel like a teenager again on a awkward first date." Brennan said with a laugh. Shalimar couldn't help but laugh as well.

After they had had a good laugh and things had settled down Brennan decided it was best they got this conversation over with.

"Shal, look the reason i went of so bad at J.C... i mean Jacob, was...

TBC...

**A/N. I know this is crap but i wanted to post something. Pand xx**


End file.
